Jealousy's My Best Friend
by nymphoftheseadogs
Summary: What happens when the Doctor takes Rose on a trip to get a massage? Quick fluff fic. rose/ten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Doctor Who

I actually wrote this as an rp on omegle with a stranger but I loved it so much so I edited it and fixed it up to post as my first fic. If you are the person I did this with please contact me and I would be more than happy to put your name on it.

The writing parts were divided up by them doing Rose and I wrote the Doctor. I also changed it a bit. Thanks for reading please review etc.

Chapter 1

The Doctor glanced up from his tea and smiled over at Rose, "You've got a bit of- there got it!" He grinned as he wiped a bit of whipped cream off her nose. _She is so adorable_ he thought feeling a slight blush coming up his neck. Rose giggled and subconsciously wiped her nose once more for good measure.

"Thanks." She said with a shy smile. The Doctor grinned widely and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Slept well I hope?" Hoping to drag the attention away from what just happened. Rose brought her knees to her chest and took a sip of tea with a nod.

"Yep, though I do have a sore back" she sat straight and winced. "It'll fix itself though," she added shrugging it off. The Doctor frowned in concern, his Rose not completely, 100%, fantastic? That just couldn't be.

"Are you alright? Let me look at it!" He said as he whipped out his trusty sonic screwdriver and began buzzing it around Rose. Rose frowned and swatted at his hand.

"I'm fine" she insisted with a smile. It's not as if she hadn't been sore before. He was overreacting. He smiled slightly, glancing over at her. She was so cute. He just wanted to scoop her up and—

"Oh, well I could at least massage it for you- or- uhhmm actually to take you to the biggest, most luxurious, spa in the Universe. Let's do that!" He said jumping up and running into the console room. Rose blushed when she heard him suggest giving her a massage, when he suggested the spa she smiled, a bit sadly perhaps, standing to follow him. Rose walked into the console room and hopped into the jumpseat.

"Alright so where is this spa?" She asked. He smiled confidently, "Sector 15 in the Gorglax Galaxy, Star Cluster 435." He stealthily glanced up at her with a smirk while whizzing around the console, flipping switches and hammering away on every button possible.

"It's a whole planet dedicated to nothing but Spa stuff. You'll love it!" he grinned madly at her. Rose crossed her arms with a smirk.

"You think you're so impressive," she giggled. "That spa and 'stuff' sounds good, but I do have one question" He looked over at her confused as to what her question might be.

"Anything." He said with a slight smile. Rose smirked and walked to the console.

"Will you be joining me on this spa day?" Rose wanted to see his reaction

The Doctor froze. Would he? Of course not! But he had to keep an eye on her what if something happened? Something always happens with Rose so...

"Oh um. Yes to protect you and what not. I'll have to I suppose…" Rose held in a giggle looking away from him. She could see how uncomfortable the question made him; putting on a large smile she mocked him.

"Alonz-y" He grinned then. She was everything to him of course he was going.

"Allons-y" He repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay, here we are!" He declared gesturing to the huge spa facility in front of them. "Planet de la Spa." Rose took the Doctor's hand and hopped up to the door with a grin before pulling it open. Her mouth hung open as she looked around and saw everything.

"Wow, now this... this is a proper spa" she mumbled. The Doctor smiled proudly as he rattled off the history of the brilliant spa planet.

"So! Let's just check in and get you all fixed up! Can't chase down Daleks with a broken back now can we?" He exaggerated as he approached the front desk hand in hand with Rose.

"Doctor I'm a bit sore, not broken down" she said with a roll of her eyes as they walked to the counter.

"Rose Tyler" she told the attendant, she filled out a few forms and was checked in.

The Doctor handed the attendant some money and guided Rose to the masseuse.

"Suuure, sure. Here it is." He stopped flat in his tracks. The masseuse was a man!

"No-no, no, no, no. You can't go here. We can go back to London and get a perfectly good massage there." He frowned grabbing her arm to take her back to the Tardis.

Rose walked along side the Doctor and soon he was pulling her away from the masseuse. She pulled out of his grip.

"Doctor?" she questioned.

"What has gotten into you? We are already here." Rose was genuinely confused by his sudden change in behavior. What had gotten into him? The Doctor gaped at her in disbelief. Could she really not see that her masseuse was a MAN!?

"Rose are you insane? Look at him! _**HIM**_." Rose furrowed her eyebrows at the Doctor for a moment and then began to laugh hysterically in understanding.

"Doctor is that a hint of jealousy in your voice?" She teased. The Doctor frowned. Was it really that obvious?

"Wha- no! I just… I don't trust him. He's got that- that look about him." He narrowed his eyes, intently starring at him as if he would burst into flames if he glared long enough. Rose took the Doctor's hands and looked him in the eye.

"Doctor don't worry about it, it's his job to be a masseuse. Besides if he tries anything I'm sure you won't be too far away," she said with a gentle smile.

"Come on" she said while quietly leading him back to the man. The Doctor grumbled to himself as he allowed Rose to drag him back to the massage table.

"Fine. But if he does anything I'll- I'll sonic him!" He said as he glared daggers at the man now in front of them. Rose smiled back at the Doctor with a nod then looked to the man before her.

"Rose Tyler?" he questioned with a gentle smile. "That's me" Rose replied giving him a smile in return. The Doctor crossed his arms and tried to look as if he had all the authority in the world. "Just watch it." He said angrily at the, so far, innocent man. The man smiled knowingly and glanced down at Rose.

"Overprotective boyfriend?" he smirked. The Doctor blushed and nervously ran his hand across his neck. Rose did her best to hold back a smile.

"Yeah something like that" she nearly whispered back then looked over at the Doctor red face. His eyes widened in surprise at what he thought he had just heard. Did she say 'yeah'? He felt himself beginning to burst into a huge grin and had to do everything in his power to stop himself.

"Well- just hurry up over there. He isn't hurting you is he?" Rose looked to the Doctor.

"He hasn't even done anything yet, I still have to undress for it, and I haven't even lay down yet!" She said before walking behind a curtain and stripping down. The Doctors eyes widened and his mouth dropped wide open. Rose naked? With only a curtain between them!

"What? I-I didn't know you had to that? Maybe we should go. You were right.. We should go your back is probably fine!" His face turned bright red as he frantically rubbed his neck glancing around for some sort of savior, silently thanking all the Gods etc. for blessing him with a naked Rose. Wait what? Get control of yourself Doctor! Rose stepped out in a towel, a bit nervous for him to be seeing her like this.

"Doctor, if you're so bothered by it, why don't you go and sit in the waiting area for a while," she said quietly, "Unless you can just relax a bit" The Doctor winced slightly at her hurt tone, "Oh no! I'm fine I was just- I'm just a bit- It's fine. Just go ahead and get settled." He tried to smile while he nervously avoided eye, or anything for that matter, contact. Rose somehow got on the table without giving the Doctor a peek as the Masseuse walked back in.

"Alright! Let's get started." The masseuse walked around the table and began messaging Rose's back and shoulders. Rose let out a small moan causing the Doctor to choke on the very air he was breathing, "Um- how long is this going to be?" He rubbed at his hands uncomfortably. Rose sighed.

"Doctor, its for about 30 minutes, remember what I said, if you need to excuse yourself then go ahead" The Doctor groaned.

"No, I'm staying right here. I can't let anything happen to you." He said as he eyed the man wearily. The man smiled gently.

"I'm not going to do anything sir, don't worry" He said reaching under Roses towel further. Rose jumped a bit, surprised by his actions. The Doctor jumped seeing the masseuse get handsy. He leapt from his spot on the floor and launched himself at the man, pushing him clear across the room. With a look of sheer determination he wrapped his arms gently across Roses stomach careful not to remove her towel and dashed across the room to the lobby as Rose struggled to keep her towel in place.

"What are you doing? What is wrong with you!" She screeched as she was hauled across to the lobby. "We couldn't at least get my clothes," she said in an irritated tone fixing the towel awkwardly, wriggling around in his arms. The Doctor walked on fiercely as he stormed towards the door with a deep frown.

"We can pop back around in the Tardis. We. Are. Leaving."

"I think you can put me down now."

"Oh, right," He mumbled plopping her gently on the floor to walk the rest of the way, "Sorry." Rose smiled slightly through her frown as she walked back towards the Tardis with the Doctor's arm still protectively tugging her towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose walked into the TARDIS the Doctor's arm still around her; she pulled away from him with a grunt before running off to her room to get some clothes on. When she returned she saw the Doctor's face, it showed nothing but fierce anger.

"Doctor," She called in a quiet voice from the hallway. The Doctor was furious. This was definitely a terrible idea.

"Let's just go somewhere else." He said angrily, "Hungry? Let's go see your mum we haven't seen her in a -" He stopped seeing the look on his beloved companions face.

"Rose?" he questioned.

She stepped into the console room gently. Wait did he just say go visit mum? Oh boy, he really is angry.

"Are you cross with me?" she questioned quietly. It was her fault; if she had listened to him then they wouldn't be in this situation. The Doctors face softened at her question. How could he make her think that? He walked over towards and rubbed her arm softly, searching for her contact.

"No, no. I just I didn't like that place that's all I guess." He smiled lightly down at her. I want to kiss her. Doctor! Control! Rose looked up into the Doctor's eyes; oh they could melt her like chocolate.

"Alright, I thought you were losing it for a moment there. You actually suggested my Mum's cooking" Rose felt his hand on her arm and held back a shiver. Oh she should be over all the butterflies and such by now. The Doctor looked away with a laugh and then looked back at her lovingly.

"I love your mum's cooking! I have to! After all she did give birth to you and what would a be without you?" He smiled shyly and glanced down at his favorite sneakers, rocking back and forth on his feet. Rose blushed, turning her head away to hide it.

"Stop it." She said shyly. He looked up again, very seriously, and captured her gaze in his.

"I mean it. I- I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met you. Don't know where I'd be. If I even would be..." He said trailing off and looking back down to the floor. Rose stared up at him her eyes not leaving his; taking a step forward she brought a hand to his cheek.

"If I hadn't of met you, I would still be going through each day wondering is there anything else? Is there anything else to my life rather than waking up going to work eating chips and coming home. I wouldn't have..." she paused and bit her lip.

"Fallen in love" she finished saying it a great deal quieter. The Doctors eyes widen, not believing what he just heard.

"You-you what?" He staggered out blushing brightly, not able to keep the smile off his face. Rose looked at the ground and slightly glanced up at him seeing his huge grin.

"I know its silly," she said quietly turning a dark red color. Oh god I did it, ok just breathe Rose, breathe, everything will be fine. The Doctor smiled so wide his face ached.

"It's not silly!" He said a bit too quickly.

"Really, you do? Love me?" He said more to himself than anyone else as lifted her head. Rose looked up into his eyes and nodded with a smile.

"I really love you," she said quietly. He leant down and kissed her softly, shyly. He grinned looking away.

"I love you too." He let out in a whisper, a secret he'd been keeping a long, long time.

Since they day he grabbed her hand and said 'Run.' Best day of his entire life. Rose kissed the Doctor back and grinned up at him.

"You don't know how glad I am you said that," she said with a nervous giggle. The Doctor frowned a bit and smiled back at her, clasping her hands in his.

"Of course I love you. Always." He smiled. They stayed like that for several moments before he remembered it wasn't a dream.

"Now I have to take you on a proper date." He grabbed the back of his neck nervously. All of time and space and he hadn't a clue as to where to take her. But finally, he had his Rose. That was all that mattered.


End file.
